


family history

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Ezra encourages Sabine to open up about her family.  Sabine declines.





	family history

**Author's Note:**

> This could take place pretty much anytime in season one. Up to interpretation, as per usual.

“I don’t owe you an explanation.”

“I told you what happened to  _ my _ parents, so why can’t you just tell me what happened to yours?”

She rolled her eyes, folding her arms and glaring at Ezra.  “No.”

“Why not?”

She sighed in exasperation, shaking her head and picking up her airbrush.  “Because, like I said, I don’t owe you anything. Especially not my family history.”  She stooped to pick up her helmet as well, barely glancing at him as she slipped it over her head.

“Yeah, bu—”

She looked up at him, flatly saying, “I don’t care.”

She turned away from him and back to the mural, double checking what color her airbrush had in it at the moment.  Navy. Good.

She shook the airbrush briefly, then glanced back at Ezra.  “You might want to leave. The fumes can poison you.”

“Then why are you still here?” he replied.

She rolled her eyes, though she knew he couldn’t see it through the helmet.  She tapped the side of the helmet. “This filters it out.”

She turned back to the mural again, shaking the airbrush one more time before starting to spray.  Within less than ten seconds Ezra was hacking, doubled over in a coughing fit that she could hear even over the spray of the airbrush.

“I’ll- I’ll go—” he coughed, stumbling out of the doorway.

She smirked to herself, continuing to paint in peace.


End file.
